


Tradiciones navideñas

by begok



Series: Calendario de adviento 2019 [8]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Evak - Freeform, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21723115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/begok/pseuds/begok
Summary: Le mira, con los ojos achinados, durante un par de segundos antes de volver a cerrarlos. Sabe que Isak no podrá esconderlo mucho tiempo, así que deja que hable cuando él quiera.
Relationships: Even Bech Næsheim & Isak Valtersen, Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen
Series: Calendario de adviento 2019 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558480
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Tradiciones navideñas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KrissDL](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrissDL/gifts).



> Situado dos años después del final de la serie.
> 
> Fandom: Skam  
> Pairing: Isak/Even  
> Prompt: sótano

Escucha a su madre y a Isak hablar en la cocina y sonríe pensando en la suerte que tiene de que las dos personas más importantes de su vida se lleven tan bien. Se acomoda más en el sofá y se prepara para pasar una tranquila tarde mientras Oslo sigue congelándose.

Nota cómo el sofá se mueve y abre un ojo, sonriendo aún más al ver a su novio sentado en el reposabrazos con esa sonrisa de niño travieso que tanto le gusta. No sabe en qué se ha metido, pero algo le dice que esta vez le va a afectar directamente.

\- ¿Qué has hecho? –pregunta, sin poder evitar sonreír.

-Nada –quien no le conozca se lo tragaría, pero Even conoce demasiado bien a su novio como para creerle.

Le mira, con los ojos achinados, durante un par de segundos antes de volver a cerrarlos. Sabe que Isak no podrá esconderlo mucho tiempo, así que deja que hable cuando él quiera.

Escucha el ruido que hace su madre de fondo y Even puede imaginar exactamente lo que está haciendo en ese momento. Retocarse en el baño, acercarse a la entrada y comprobar que tiene todo lo que necesita en el bolso. Sólo abre los ojos cuando la escucha entrar en el salón.

\- Chicos, tengo que hacer algunas cosas, nos vemos luego.

Su madre se despide de los dos con un beso, se pone el abrigo y luego se pone los zapatos, cerrando la puerta tras ella.

Isak golpea sus piernas suavemente para indicarle que las encoja y le deje sitio, así que dobla las rodillas y observa cómo su chico se sienta en el hueco que ha dejado. En cuanto ha conseguido una posición cómoda, su novio coge sus piernas y las pone sobre su regazo, masajeando sus pies distraídamente.

Le mira en silencio, observando cómo los rizos caen sobre su frente y le queman los dedos por las ganas que tiene de apartar esos mechones y acariciar su rostro. Pero no lo hace porque no piensa rendirse tan pronto.

Coge el mando de la tele y la enciende, dispuesto a buscar algo interesante en Netflix mientras su novio decide contarle en qué lío se ha metido. Navega por las diferentes opciones, descartando series y películas con rapidez porque la mayoría son navideñas y no le apetece una ñoñería en esos momentos.

\- He estado hablando con tu madre –Isak suena despreocupado.

\- Muy bien.

\- Ha esperado a que volviésemos a Oslo para poner el árbol. Dice que siempre te ha gustado –levanta una ceja mientras escucha a su novio, imaginando hacia dónde va esa conversación.

\- Es divertido. Los últimos dos años lo hemos puesto juntos.

\- Bueno, el primer año hicimos una fiesta con todos, no cuenta –le encanta el modo en el que Isak mueve la cabeza cuando se siente contrariado–. Y el año pasado teníamos tan pocos adornos que no tardamos más de 5 minutos, Even.

\- Este año teníamos más y fue divertido ponerlo en Trondheim –alza las cejas, provocativamente, recordando cómo acabaron esa tarde.

Las mejillas de Isak se tiñen de rojo y a Even se le escapa la carcajada cuando su chico desvía la mirada, avergonzado. Esta vez no controla las ganas que tiene de apartar los rizos que tapan su mirada y acaricia su sedoso cabello antes de rozar su mejilla con el pulgar.

\- Eres precioso –se incorpora para darle un beso en la mejilla y susurrarle al oído.

Isak vuelve a sonrojarse y no puede contenerse, sujeta su rostro entre sus manos, roza la nariz con la suya y le besa, lento y pausado, disfrutando del tacto suave de sus labios entre los suyos, de la rugosidad de su lengua contra la suya y la calidez de su aliento contra su boca.

\- Le he dicho a tu madre que decoraríamos el árbol con ella –Isak parece sentirse culpable y Even sonríe, besándole rápidamente en los labios.

\- Me parece bien, baby.

\- ¿Seguro? –su chico no le mira, parece incómodo, así que acaricia sus mejillas con los pulgares para tranquilizarle.

\- Seguro.

Permanecen unos minutos mirándose fijamente y Even siente paz viendo la tranquilidad y felicidad brillando en los ojos verdes de su chico. Podría vivir en esa mirada eternamente.

Quita las piernas del regazo de Isak y se pone en pie, tendiéndole la mano a su chico para que le siga. Bajan las escaleras que llevan a los trasteros del edificio cogidos de las manos, jugueteando con sus dedos y robándose besos en los descansillos.

El trastero les recibe con un montón de cajas y maletas vacías y durante un par de minutos Even intenta orientarse, intentando recordar dónde dejaron los adornos la última Navidad. Entonces la ve, una caja roja oculta tras otra que luce el letrero de “bañadores”.

Se hace un hueco entre todas las cosas, quita la caja que le impide acceder a la que le interesa y aparta alguna más hasta descubrir lo que busca. Le da la roja a Isak, que le observa desde la puerta con cara de pánico, y se esfuerza por sacar una larga que hay en una de las esquinas.

\- El árbol –aclara cuando Isak abre mucho los ojos por la sorpresa.

Mira la caja en la que guardan el árbol y se sorprende de que sea incluso más alto que él ahora que es adulto.

Esta vez cogen el ascensor para regresar a casa de sus padres y a Even se le escapa la sonrisa cuando ve la forma en la que Isak coge la caja, con tanta fuerza que tiene los nudillos blancos.

\- Son sólo adornos, si se cae y se rompen, compramos más. Puedes relajarte –dice, acariciando el dorso de la mano de su chico después de apoyar el árbol contra la pared del ascensor.

\- Mejor que no se caigan.

Continúa sonriendo cuando entran en el salón de sus padres y ve la delicadeza con la que Isak deposita la caja sobre la mesa. Es casi cómico verlo. Así que deja el árbol apoyado contra la pared y se acerca para abrazar a su novio por la espalda, estrechándose tan fuerte como puede sin ahogarle contra su espalda. Su chico gime por la sorpresa, pero luego deja caer todo su peso contra su pecho, apoyando la cabeza contra su hombro.

\- Te quiero –le susurra contra la piel del cuello antes de dejar un suave beso.

\- Y yo a ti, baby –Isak se remueve entre sus brazos para ponerse frente a frente, se pone de puntillas y le da un beso rápido en los labios mientras se cuelga de su cuello.

Pero Even no tiene suficiente con un rápido beso en los labios. Quiere mucho más. Besar a Isak es una de sus cosas favoritas del mundo entero. Le gusta besarle lento, saboreando sus gemidos, lamiendo lo que tiene a su alcance antes de mordisquearle los labios para acabar succionándolos suavemente. Besos lentos, con mucha ternura y más lengua aún.

Y eso es exactamente lo que hace, besarle hasta que las piernas de Isak tiemblan y tiene que sostenerle contra su cuerpo.


End file.
